Double Trouble
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Join Emily, the smart one, and Ashley, the strong one, as they are transported to Ninjago by mysterious twin magic they didn't know they possessed. With no way of knowing how to go back home they settle into Ninjago and prepare to spend the rest of their lives there. Unfortunately, the ending takes a terrible turn of events. There will be a sequel. Cover image by me and my twin.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm not writing this story alone. My twin will be helping me write it, or well she'll be suggesting ideas and I'll be writing. :D**

* * *

Emily closed her eyes and thought about one of her two favorite things at that time...Ninjago. She'd been a fan ever since her sister told her about the show a year or two ago. Then she drifted to sleep, but that wasn't all she drifted too...

* * *

Ashley had been a fan of Ninjago since the day it came out. She had pretty much fell instantly in love with Kai and secretly hoped that somehow she could meet him someday. She fell asleep thinking of Ninjago and Kai. But as one would not know, when two people who are genetically the same think about the same thing at the same time, if it is about another world, then mysterious things will happen...

* * *

Ashley and Emily opened their eyes upon feeling a cool draft. True they slept with a fan on at night but this breeze was different. They glanced around with no clue of where they were. Then a skeleton ran past them followed by a red ninja.

"Ashley, I think we're in Ninjago now." Emily said with her mouth dropping.

Then from behind them, "Ninjago! Awesome!" Their younger sister!

"How'd you get here?!" shrieked Ashley.

"Well, I was going to mommy and daddy's room, but I saw a bright blue light coming from Ashley's room so I went in and and found myself here." she replied in her typical bratty way.

Ashley looked ready to throw a blow so Emily stepped in between. "We need to find out how to get back home, not fight, and judging by the skeleton we're at the time when the ninja are getting the golden weapons." she said in her usual intervening, authoritative tone.

* * *

About an hour later.

"My legs hurt! Are we almost there yet?" Aleah, their little sister, cried.

"No, and if you say one more word I'm going to..." Ashley began.

"No! You're not going to do anything to her. Understood?" Emily shot a glare at both of them. Ashley may have been five minutes older but Emily definitely had the leadership skills, which Ashley listened to her...most of the time.

When they reached the top Emily knocked on the door as she was the only one that wasn't shy enough to approach the door.

It was opened by Kai.

"I'm sorry, but fan's send your stuff by mail not by person." he said before closing the door.

Emily blinked a few times before knocking again.

"Look we're busy right now. Besides fans aren't allowed inside the monastery." Cole yelled from the other side.

"But I.." Emily started.

"No, but's now get lost!" Kai said.

"He doesn't mean it that harshly." called Jay.

"Well, so much for asking Sensei Wu for help." Emily sighed and started back down the mountain.

"Wait! We have to go all the way back down!" moaned Aleah.

"Yeah, and you better get walking or we'll leave you behind!" warned Ashley.

With that Aleah started after them giving Ashley dirty looks from behind.

* * *

Emily knew that she would have to figure out how to get back to their world by herself now. Ashley was normally the strength of their twin operations so she wouldn't be the one thinking of what to do next. Then if any muscle was needed Ashley would step in. As for Aleah, well she was pretty much dead weight, but as any responsible older sibling would do Emily made sure she kept up despite Aleah's whining. Ashley however, was more than willing to leave their bratty sister behind.

"So what are we going to do next?" asked Ashley in a tiring voice.

"I guess...check your pockets for any money and we'll see what we've got and what we'll need." Emily suggested.

Emily had a twenty, Ashley had forty-five, and Aleah amazingly had eighty-five(birthday money) but she wouldn't hand it over to them.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work with the sixty-five you and I have, Ash." Emily sighed.

"Just let me at her. I'll get it from her!" Ashley said.

"Ash, please no. We've got enough trouble as it is, and I'd hate to start fighting when we're already in a mess." Emily groaned.

Ashley sighed disappointedly and backed away from Aleah.

"Okay, first we need to find a place to stay. I don't think we should go for a hotel because we would waste most of our money. So look for anything that could possibly shelter us even if it is a bit nasty looking." Emily instructed.

Before they even walked two feet Ashley exclaimed, "The blacksmith shop! Both Kai and Nya would be gone. We could stay there for tonight."

Emily considered it in her head. "Okay, we'll stay but we're going to need to get food first and then I'd like to leave some money and a note explaining that we'd been there for the night."

Ashley agreed and Aleah didn't have much of a choice so they went to the store and bought a few things like water bottles, bread, some fruits and vegetables, and meat to go on the bread. It was in all a rather skimpy meal but it would have to do.

Then when they arrived at the blacksmith shop they were all fairly tired and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**So the power of Doubles :D can be Trouble :P My sister and I already have the general plot planned out and we're planning on a sequel. Cover image done by me with a little help from my twin. Which I'm Emily younger by five minutes and then Ashley obviously older by five minutes, and our younger sister Aleah is eight years younger.**

**Also, we will need one more OF. So anyone with an OC they'd like in the story post the info in a review. The OC must be a girl.**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite ninja(optional):**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the OC that will be joining will be Shira and their creator is ****sexyandiknowitninjagirl **! Shira has red hair and hazel eyes, and she has a crush on Cole. She's a bit sarcastic and rude, but really sweet once you get to know her.

* * *

Emily woke before Ashley and Aleah. She prepared a small breakfast of fruit and left a note and five dollars explaining to Nya or Kai, whoever got there first, that she and her sisters had spent the night there.

As they started to leave they heard voices outside. The ninja and Nya were back! Ashley, Emily, and Aleah all darted silently to the back door and exited.

"So where to next?" asked Ashley.

"I say we go into Ninjago City and look around for a good place to stay. It has to be cheep, but decent. And then we might as well look for jobs too." Emily replied.

"And who's taking Aleah?" Ashley asked raising her brow.

"I will. If you take her she might not come back." Emily joked.

* * *

As Ashley walked through the half of the city she was looking in she also kept an eye out for a particular red ninja. She thought she saw him and wound up lost in thought, which caused her to bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person said angrily.

"S-sorry." Ashley murmured shyly.

The person paused to look at Ashley after she finished picking up her groceries. She looked thin, not too thin, but she'd never seen anyone that fit or thin, whichever it was. "Are you from around here?" she asked intrigued.

"N-no, not exactly." Ashley said quietly.

The girl offered her a hand up, "Well, I'm Shira. Next time you should really watch where you're going."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Ashley said a bit more openly, "I just got distracted."

"You don't say." Shira remarked sarcastically. "By what?"

"Well, I was hoping to see one of the ninja, the red one in particular." Ashley blushed.

"Aw, that's sweet, you dating him? If I had a chance I'd date Cole. He's so strong and he seems like a nice guy." Shira rambled half to herself, half to Ashley.

"Uh, no, I'm not dating him, but it sure would be a dream come true if I could. So, you wouldn't happen to know of any open jobs around here?" Ashley asked.

"No, there's a bit of a shortage in Ninjago right now. But if you wait a few months they'll have a lot more places open in need of employees. Where you headed?"

"Blossom Park, to meet up with my sisters."

"Don't mind of I come do you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Emily and Aleah were having no luck. Store to store Emily couldn't find any job openings. Finally she gave up and headed to the park to meet Ashley.

"Hey, Ash and...you're new friend?" Emily said surprised.

"Hi, I'm Shira. You're sisters been telling me about you guys for the past hour. Do you really come from another world?" Shira asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know how we were brought here, but here we are." Emily said downcast.

"Tough day?" Shira asked.

"Yeah, It seems like our luck keeps diminishing. First we try to talk to Sensei Wu, but the ninja don't let us in. Then we try to find jobs and a place to stay, to no avail. And now we have to figure out what we're going to do tonight." Emily half yelled frustrated.

"Well, maybe I can see if it's okay with my folks for you to stay with me. At least for a few days. We could say it's a sleep over thing, or something like that. And while you're over I could help you figure something out." Shira offered.

"Really, Shira?" Ashley gasped, "That would be great!"

"Aw, it's nothing!" Shira blushed.

"Oh, girl, that is anything but nothing!" laughed Emily, then suddenly seriously, "Aleah, you better be very well behaved! If you get us kicked out before the sleep over's over then you're going to be in big trouble."

Aleah nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, well, you guys just stay here while I talk to my parents about it. K?" Shira asked as she started away from them.

"K." Emily replied smiling. This could be an interesting new friendship.

* * *

Back at the blacksmith shop Nya found the note and read it.

_To whoever it may concern,_

_My sisters and I stayed here for the night. I hope we didn't disturb anything, but just in case I left five dollars for you. Thanks a million. ~Emily_

It didn't shock her that someone had spent the night there. After all, she had been told that her mother before Kai and herself were born would help a lot of the poorer people in their village. So she just shrugged it off and started wondering what to do with the shop that would allow her to stay with the guys.

* * *

**So there you have it! AT first Shira's a bit like _This crazy person bumped into me! Their such an idiot!_ and then she's like _Well, maybe she's not so bad. I wonder what her family's like?_ I tried to make her sound like her description given by her creator and I think I did pretty good, if I do say so myself, which, I do. :)**


End file.
